Wildhammer clan
The Wildhammers are a clan of dwarves currently centered in the Hinterlands, although many can be found in Outland as well. The ones in the Hinterlands are now Alliance (formerly neutral) and hostile to Horde. Now part of the Alliance, the dwarves of Aerie Peak have opened their doors to it and hold the Horde as enemies. The Wildhammer dwarves in Outland are also part of the Alliance. They are one of the clans also known as hill dwarves. Description Wildhammer dwarves are feral and untamed, prone to revelry, shamanism and daring acts of bravery (and stupidity). They eschew technological gadgets in favor of nature magic and straightforward weapons, including their famous stormhammers. Wildhammer dwarves are famous across Azeroth for their unique relationship with gryphons. They treat these noble creatures as equals rather than mounts or pets. The gryphons respond to their handlers’ respect, and are steadfast and resolute in return. This close relationship produces the most famous Wildhammer dwarves: the gryphon riders, heroes of the Second and Third Wars. Wildhammer dwarves are fearless warriors and unswerving opponents of evil. They take to the skies astride gryphons to combat vile creatures such as harpies and black drakes, and unnatural contraptions like goblin zeppelins. Slightly xenophobic, Wildhammers are content to deal almost exclusively with gryphons and nature spirits. They are distant, even distrustful, toward members of other races. Despite their insular nature, Wildhammer dwarves do not hesitate to come to the aid of their allies when the need arises. The fanatical archaeological fervor that has seized the Ironforge dwarves does not fall upon the Wildhammers. Perhaps they are descended from these mysterious titans — but what does that matter? Wildhammer dwarves live in the present and do not dwell in the past. Their ambivalence about their titan ancestry denies them the power that their Ironforge brethren have discovered, but the Wildhammers make up for it with bravery, determination and wild spirits. History from the Second War.]] Like all dwarves, the Wildhammer Clan are descendants of the Earthen. Just prior to the War of the Three Hammers, the Wildhammer Clan, ruled by Thane Khardros Wildhammer, inhabited the foothills and crags around the base of Ironforge. The Wildhammer Clan was unsuccessful in wresting control of Ironforge from the Bronzebeard and Dark Iron clans. Khardros and his Wildhammer warriors traveled north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz, and founded their own kingdom within the distant peak of Grim Batol. There, the Wildhammers thrived and rebuilt their stores of treasure. Thaurissan and his Dark Irons vowed revenge against Ironforge. Thaurissan and his sorceress wife, Modgud, launched a two-pronged assault against both Ironforge and Grim Batol. As Modgud confronted the enemy warriors, she used her powers to strike fear into their hearts. Shadows moved at her command, and dark things crawled up from the depths of the earth to stalk the Wildhammers in their own halls. Eventually Modgud broke through the gates and laid siege to the fortress itself. The Wildhammers fought desperately, Khardros himself wading through the roiling masses to slay the sorceress queen. With their queen lost, the Dark Irons fled before the fury of the Wildhammers. Once the immediate Dark Iron threat was eliminated, the Wildhammers returned home to Grim Batol. However, the death of the Modgud had left an evil stain on the mountain fortress, and the Wildhammers found it uninhabitable. Khardros took his people north towards the lands of Lordaeron. Settling within the mountainous region of the Aerie Peaks and The Hinterlands, and lush forests of Northeron, the Wildhammers crafted the city of Aerie Peak, where the Wildhammers grew closer to nature and even bonded with the mighty gryphons of the area. Over time they started calling their land the Hinterlands. Modern Wildhammers The Wildhammer Clan currently makes its home at Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands. The most immediate threat to their security comes from the east in the form of the Witherbark Trolls and Vilebranch Trolls. They are most famous for riding into battle atop Gryphons, while wielding powerful Stormhammers. Wildhammer dwarves have a number of clans, each ruled by a Thane. The strongest Thane rules Aerie Peak. In Outland In Outland's Shadowmoon Valley, Kurdran Wildhammer, chief thane during the Second War and commander of the gryphon riders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, founded Wildhammer Stronghold as part of the bulwark against the Burning Legion. Kurdran is thane of the Wildhammer dwarves in Outland. Region The Wildhammer clan hails from Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands of Lordaeron, a region as yet untouched by the Scourge. Here they work to preserve nature and prevent evil from tainting their lands, waging a constant war against the native forest trolls. Though cool to humans and to Ironforge dwarves, many Wildhammers traveled to Kalimdor with Jaina Proudmoore to combat the Horde. Those in Kalimdor avoid Theramore, preferring the open skies. Wildhammers are wanderers and explorers, skirting large cities and concentrating in mountains and other wilderness areas. Wildhammer Relations For a while the Wildhammer Clan was not technically part of the Alliance, having become neutral, they still kept ties with the alliance members, and worked with the Alliance. It appears they have recently rejoined the Alliance fully (in-game). Their relationship with the gryphons of the Hinterlands has proven profitable as the Alliance has established an extensive travel network using these flying beasts. In addition to convenient travel the Wildhammer are an important military force, in Outland for example the Wildhammer Clan is supplying select Alliance members with gryphons of their own and performing bombing operation on important legion-controlled points. There are rumors of members of the Wildhammer Clan residing in the human city of Stormwind as well as the dwarven city of Ironforge. Wildhammers have a kinship with the high elves due to the fact the Quel'Danil Lodge is nearby, but are still hostile to the newly organized blood elves, as the Wildhammer Clan considers members of the Horde to be their enemies. Affiliation Alliance (formerly neutral, technically). The Wildhammer clan for a while was not a member of the Alliance, but remained allies of the Alliance and would certainly help it in a war (and have done so in the past). They are distant with humans and Ironforge dwarves, but have formed a kinship with high elves. Wildhammers and high elves shared much in common in the past, including a love of nature and hatred of evil. Many high elves have grown introverted and brooding of late, which concerns the Wildhammers. The dwarves are appalled at the defection of the blood elves, an event which has caused them to see their high elf allies with new eyes. Wildhammers also get along well with night elves, as the two races share much in common. Ironically, Wildhammers may have more in common with the Horde than the Alliance, but longtime rivalry and natural distrust prevents meaningful contact. Wildhammers fought orcs in generations of warfare and cannot let old rivalries die. They respect the orcs’ fighting prowess and their spiritual shaman of the Frostwolf Clan inhabiting the nearby Alterac Valley , but remain suspicious of them, and thus aid the Stormpike Guard in their mission to claim the valley. Wildhammers see potential in the tauren — the tauren bear a great reverence of nature (as do the Wildhammers), practice elemental magic and possess great martial prowess. Wildhammer dwarves are wilder than tauren, but the possibility exists that the two races could become friends. Wildhammer dwarves do not like goblins. The little creatures are materialistic and technology-driven, and they clear-cut entire forests. Wildhammers take pride in zeppelin hunting. Culture thumb|[[Gryphons are integral to modern Wildhammer society.]] The Wildhammer dwarves live up to their names, as their life on the high crags caused them to focus on nature, passion and… well, wildness and hammers. Their communion with nature and their gryphons leads them to follow a shamanistic path rather than that of the Holy Light. A Wildhammer paladin or priest of the Holy Light is about as rare as an Ironforge druid. They just follow their own paths. The 200 or so years since the civil war has changed their looks in a surprising way. Life outside a mountain’s peak is not gentle. Constant exposure to the elements tans and weathers the Wildhammer dwarves’ skin. They dress in heavy skins and furs to protect them from the weather and the wind while riding their gryphons. In terms of their communities, Wildhammer children are exposed to fledgling gryphons at a young age. Those who show an affinity for caring for them find one to raise, while others choose another path in life. But the first path choice is always that of the highest honor, the gryphon rider. They are a story-loving culture; the shaman and priests of the Wildhammer dwarves entertain the people on cold nights with tales of past battles, instructions on gryphon handling, and myths of nature and the Earth Mother. They have three community rituals per year: one holiday where all the marriages are performed, one to honor all children born that year, and one to mourn that year’s dead. Seems a bit long to wait if you’re born (or die) at the wrong time of year, but it’s efficient and has a tendency to strengthen the community as a whole. Children born in the same year grow to be strong friends, as they celebrate their births all on the same day. Wildhammer dwarves commonly marry someone from their same birth year. The climate is ideal for brewing good, dark beer with some weight to it, to keep you warm on the cold, windy nights. Their other beers are of less quality, and the Wildhammers only export their dark beer. One of their stouts is known as Gryphon’s Tears. The interesting thing about the Wildhammer dwarves is that they probably have been the only race to maintain the same standard of living after the Third War. The dwarves in Aerie Peak live as they did before the war, untouched by the horrors that happened on the rest of the continent. They have suffered a bit as their suppliers in the towns of Lordaeron are gone, but they still fly south to Stormwind and Ironforge to trade. This frequent contact with the Alliance keeps them abreast of what’s happening in the constant struggle with the Scourge and remaining Burning Legion; they have even taken some refugees back to Aerie Peak, attempting to do what they can to strengthen the Alliance to what it once was. They prefer, however, to stay out of conflicts until the Alliance calls upon them. They do not want to muck about with politics, and as long as no one threatens their land or their livelihoods, they are content. They do rise to fight for an ally, and the Alliance is stronger because of them. However, calling in Wildhammer reinforcements certainly isn’t enough to win a war; they’re great gryphon riders, but they’re uncomfortable with technology, and their population wanes. The few Wildhammer dwarves in Kalimdor are the most affected by the turmoil of the war. They care not for the walls of Theramore, and found no issues to stop them from simply launching into the air and traveling north, avoiding the considerable obstacles, beasts and Horde members on the ground. They had founded two kingdoms in the past 250 years. One more wouldn’t matter. To their credit, before they left, they met with the night elf and Ironforge dwarf delegations in Theramore. The Ironforge dwarves had already started excavating Bael Modan, and the Wildhammer dwarves wanted to know if it would be suitable for settlement. The Ironforge Dwarves thought not, as the Wildhammer preferred colder climates and Bael Modan was baked by the sun. They also expressed polite reservations about the mountain being settled by those who did not share their reverence when it came to the mysteries of the Titans buried there. The night elves agreed to allow the Wildhammer dwarves into their southern mountain peaks, and the Wildhammer dwarves report to the night elves anything out of the ordinary they see from their vantage point. Most think that dwarves and elves working so well together would be the first odd thing the Wildhammer dwarves would report. But life in the post-Third War world is different. Wildhammer dwarves have a new home in Ashenvale. It’s bitterly cold on their peaks, and they construct homes that are nearly always part cave and part building. Although they do not claim the same love for engineering and architecture as ironforge dwarves have, their constructions are admittedly impressive. They have a wooded area where they raise their gryphons. The fearsome birdlike creatures prefer the open air, but the natural flying beasts of the land, the hippogryphs and the wyverns, are sensitive to anything intruding on their territory; so the Wildhammer dwarves are careful to raise their gryphons where they can be shielded to keep them from the sharp eyes of would be attackers. Some Wildhammer dwarves in Kalimdor have also been studying with the night elves to learn more about Elune, the moon goddess. Faith Wildhammer dwarves have close ties to nature. Many are shamans, and some are druids. A few Wildhammers revere the Holy Light, but the faith demands too much organization and philosophy for the comfort of most. Languages Wildhammer dwarves usually speak Dwarven or Common. Many Wildhammers learn the languages of their friends; a few learn the languages of their enemies. Appearance right|thumb|Wildhammer dwarves are characterized by many tattoos and feathered clothing. These dwarves are taller, leaner and wilder than their earthier Ironforge cousins. The Wildhammers typically do not share the latter's love of technology and do not care as much about their Titan ancestry, although they have been known to help with the excavations from time to time. Because of this difference in outlook, they lack some of the new abilities that Ironforge dwarves have discovered, such as changing their skin to stone. On the other hand, some Wildhammers practice shamanism, and are augmented by nature-focused divine magic. Wildhammers are larger than Ironforge dwarves and paint themselves in traditional tattoos. They adorn their hair and beards with feathers, bead and other colorful panoply. Wildhammer dwarves are similar in appearance to their Ironforge kin, though many shave their heads and they are slightly taller and leaner. Exposure to sun and high winds darkens and toughens their skin. Wildhammers string beads and feathers into their hair and beards as good luck charms, and paint tattoos on their bodies in homage to the totems, ideas and creatures they revere. Notable Wildhammer Dwarves * Falstad Wildhammer, current High Thane * Khardros Wildhammer, High Thane during the War of the Three Hammers * Kurdran Wildhammer, Chief Thane during the Second War, commander of the gryphon riders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor * Maz Drachrip, Thane before Falstad Dragonreaver Gallery Artwork Gallery Image:Falstad.jpg|Falstad Wildhammer. Image:Windwarrior.JPG|A Wildhamer Windwarrior Image:Dwarvewindrider.jpg|Female Gryphon Rider Image:Dwarvewindshaman.jpg|A Windrider Image:Gryphonrider2.JPG In-game Shots Image:Wildhammer_dwarves1.jpg|Wildhammer dwarves overlooking their home in The Hinterlands. Image:Aerie_Peak.jpg|Aerie Peak the home of the Wildhammer Dwarves Image:grimbatol002.jpg|Grim Batol the former home of the Wildhammers Image:Wildhammer Stronghold.jpg|Wildhammer Stronghold the Wildhammers home in Outland Faction in World of Warcraft Faction Related Quests and Mobs As of content patch 2.0.3 this faction no longer exists. Killing any Witherbark or Vilebranch trolls in Hinterlands or Arathi Highlands will increase reputation. Only dwarf players can check the little "At War" box. Fraggar Thundermantle Fraggar is found at the inn in Aerie Peak, on the east side just when you enter the building. He gives you the repeatable quest named Troll Necklace Bounty that will increase your reputation upon completion. You need 5 Troll Tribal Necklace in order to complete this quest. On level 60, it gives you 25 reputation points. The turn-in continues into Revered, but it's unknown to what extent. Even so, it would take 4,200 Troll Tribal Necklaces to go from 0/21000 Revered to 0/1000 Exalted. Faction rewards There has never been any reputation reward for Wildhammer Clan. See also *Wildhammer dwarf magic *Wildhammer NPCs Category:Lore Category:Wildhammer Dwarves Category:Organizations Category:Dwarf Clans